


Ocean of Voices

by PaperCities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ! - Freeform, Chef! Oikawa, EVENTUAL SMUT!, Eloping, F/F, Hinata and Kageyama get married!, Kissing, M/M, Mixed feelings, Oikawa Tooru Is Not a Morning Person, Oikawa likes the ocean, Photographer! Iwaizumi, Slow Burn, Suga and Oikawa are friends?, They visit places together, They're all arrogant boys, love is all around but unseen, them boys will be oblivious, they all want to be free, they fall in love, three years after graduation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperCities/pseuds/PaperCities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When had it all begun? When had he broken the vow and started loving Hajime Iwaizumi? Did it perhaps begin when they were just children, crying and laughing together? Or was it during Junior High and the arc with Kageyama Tobio? </p><p>From beginning to end of two helpless lovers who wander through the dark and light steps of life, learning and growing with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Broken Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! SO this happened because I was suddenly overwhelmed by how close Oikawa and Iwaizumi are this morning. I really want to explore their characters and learn more about them, but I don't know if I should continue with the story. Comments, questions, concerns, suggestions? Fell free to contact me below.

Ocean of Voices

Oikawa Tooru X Iwaizumi Hajime

 

Chapter One: The Broken Vow

 

Of angels and demons, they prattle to no end....

When had it all begun? When had he broken the vow and started loving Hajime Iwaizumi? Did it perhaps begin when they were just children, crying and laughing together? Or was it during Junior High and the arc with Kageyama Tobio? 

Whenever it had begun, Oikawa Tooru was in no doubt that he was in love with Iwaizumi. He had forgotten all his promises, all the nights of swearing to be platonic towards him. 

He put his head between his knees. High school graduation was approaching, and now what? He had been accepted to his dream school, Oxford University in England, and Iwaizumi? 

Kyoto University was far from Oxford University, wasn’t it? Of course, they were going to be far from each other, the fates guaranteed it. He would leave Aoba Johsai in two weeks and it would be the last of Iwaizumi. His tempered voice, soothing hands, and piercing gaze that always saw through Oikawa. They would never meet again, and Iwaizumi would settle down with someone wonderful and forget about that one childhood friend of his. 

And Oikawa regretted now, for not telling Iwaizumi about his college choice. What was he expecting? That he could just disappear without a trace? That he could just forget about Iwaizumi? 

But Iwaizumi had not asked him, had not barged. Was that a clever thing to do? Especially with someone as sly and dishonest as Oikawa? 

Was there a future out there that existed in their favor? 

Oikawa inhaled deeply before standing once more. There were captain badges that needed to be presented to second years. Shinji Watari deserved to be the next top head, and Shigeru Yahaba proved to be capable enough to run the show. Oikawa looked down at the golden pin in his hand, and stepped into the gym. 

They were all there, the second and first years, all ready for the summer and the last meeting of the year. Oikawa smiled with the same care freeness as usual, only this time, he was on the verge of tears. 

Reality hit him. He was graduating, after three years in this “home”. He was leaving his beloved volleyball team for a place that now seemed so foreign. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes followed his every movement, silent, as usual. He shook hands with Akira, Kentaro, Yutaro, Shinji, Shigeru, Takahiro, Issei, Yuda, Sawauchi, Shido, and finally Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi gave his hand a small squeeze of comfort and let go, with a moment’s hesitation. 

Shinji and Shigeru stepped forward to accept their pins as Oikawa and Iwaizumi fastened them onto their jerseys. It did not go unnoticed when they puffed out their chests slightly, and stood a little taller. 

Oikawa almost chuckled, remembering how he was once in their positions. 

“From this day forth, we, third years, have stepped back from our positions, and have granted you, fresh youth, to take our places. We wish you the best of luck in the future and hope for only the best for you. Please continue your hard work and dedication that you have put in this team, thank you,” Oikawa is now shaking with tears pooling in his eyes. 

There is a second of silence as everyone processes what he had just said, then Shinji lunges forward with a sob and pulls Oikawa and Iwaizumi into a crushing hug. With sniffles and yells, everyone bands together, clinging onto arms and necks and waists. 

Oikawa allows himself to bawl a little, hugging each person at least once. Iwaizumi smiles brightly, tears streaming down his cheeks and Oikawa grabs him in a hug, both wrapping their arms around each other. 

XXX

The graduation ceremony ended and Oikawa shifted out of his cyan and silver robes. He loosened his tie and laughed with his friends, taking pictures until late afternoon. 

Finally, when that was all over, he and Iwaizumi pooled into the back of their parents’ cars and were driven to a restaurant where Oikawa’s mother had prepared a celebration. 

Iwaizumi was glancing at him through the corner of his eye and Oikawa reddened slightly. 

The dinner was amazing; his mother had really tried to make everything special. The real cherry on top was that she had invited the third years from Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukurodani. He chatted with the former Karasuno captains, Suga and Daichi, as Iwaizumi was busy being entertained by Bokoto and Kuroo. 

Apparently, Oikawa wasn’t the only one attending college outside Japan. Suga and Daichi had enrolled into the University of Bologna, Italy, much to their parents’ dismay. Oikawa merely brushed off their questions about college by saying that he was going to hop around traveling for a while. 

By the end of the night, he was falling asleep on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Slowly, the others left, one by one, bidding good luck in the future. Suga and Daichi were the last to go, hugging Oikawa and telling him to be careful on his journey to the real world. Damn Mr. Refreshing with his much too wise words. 

When he got home, he said his goodnight to Iwaizumi with an embrace he thought would be his last. 

XXX

Oikawa was gone. Iwaizumi searched, everywhere, asking anyone if they had any clue as to where he could have gone. His parents’ old house was sold away, their phone numbers changed, Oikawa’s number changed, his email erased. Suga told him Oikawa mentioned “traveling around” and Iwaizumi could almost feel his heart drop.

When they were younger, Oikawa had always told him, “When I grow up I’ll go away to a place where nobody will ever find me again.”

Iwaizumi had always responded with, “Good, you can leave now, so you won’t have to bother me anymore.” It always left him feeling confused and teary, because he never wanted his friend to really disappear. Oikawa would then say, “I could do it you know, just tell everyone I’m traveling far, far away somewhere.”

There has been such a backstab than those words now, and Iwaizumi presses his back against the wall next to Suga’s house. 

In a couple of weeks, they would all be leaving for their colleges, but he didn’t want to leave. What if Oikawa came back and found them all gone? 

He was conflicted, his heart a mess. But why? True, they had known each other since childbirth, and had always been by each others’ sides, but he was sure such feelings in his chest did not fit. 

It hurt much worse than anything in his life, it made him tear up, arms tremble with agony. He lost Oikawa, lost those brown eyes and stunning smile. He lost the one thing in the world that was a constant. He lost the late night calls that kept him up, the adorable notes left in homemade bento, the smell of pineapple shampoo on his jacket. The only thing he had left of him was a wallet sized photo of Oikawa smiling in the gleam of the sun reflecting off the ocean. 

He had lost Oikawa Tooru, his one and only love.

XXX

Three years later.

XXX

At one in the afternoon, his classes were finished. He packs his books into his satchel and stands, stretching his long limbs. He notices how pale he has become, compared to his high school years. 

A sharp pain laces his heart. Don’t think about that. Don’t think about that. Don’t cry, please, don’t cry. He screwed his eyes closed. 

“Oikawa, are you alright?” It’s the man he’s become friends with, Cal, the one with such a rich British accent. He smiles back at him before replying in perfect English.

“Yeah, what makes you think I’m not?” he cocks his head to a side, his smile daring. 

Cal laughs and claps him on the back. “Nothing, don’t mind me, tall guy. Hey, are you free for lunch? We’re going out for a bite.” He says and waves a hand in the general direction towards his friends who were chatting. 

Oikawa gives him an unimpressed look. “You just want me to go because of the girls.” 

A wink. 

“C’mon, mate; you know how they’re like. Bees to honey. In this case, girls to Oikawa,” Cal wiggled his perfect eyebrows, grinning widely, reminding Oikawa of a certain shrimpy from the past. 

Since Oikawa started taking classes with him, the blonde had been on his heel constantly. Not in an impolite way, more in the way close friends would act with each other. Close friends… like the one you left behind. Iwaiz--. He shook himself mentally. Shut up, he thought firmly. 

Here, apparently, Cal was a popular man. Of course he was, he was tall and blonde with deep green eyes and a relaxing smile. Oikawa was naturally paired up with him, and they became good friends instantly, Oikawa occasionally joining him during meals and nights out. 

“No, not today, sorry, you’re going to have to attract girls with your own charms,” he decided on the answer. He wanted to go home to his fancy apartment and sink facedown into his pillows and cry about his insecurities. 

Cal pretended to frown and pout. “Your choice, your life.”

Oikawa playfully punched him on the shoulder and the professor called for them to ‘get the hell out of his room’ with a wink and smirk. 

They parted ways in the hallway and Oikawa turned to the other school exit. His smile falling off his face quite instantly. He trudged- at least to him- to the grand art library. He had barely made it to the cross walk when he caught sight of a familiar brunette running towards him. His eyes widen. It was--- 

“OIKAWA TOORU!”

\--- Hajime Iwaizumi!


	2. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you to those of you who commented and encouraged me to continue the story! It really means a lot! 
> 
> I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I also wanted to give you all another chapter, so I typed it up really fast this morning! Please, enjoy. Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions? Please feel free to contact me!

_We live for another day,_

_Tomorrow is all we have left,_

_No regrets left for yesterday._

Of lords and kings, who spare none a glance…

 

               

                They stand, starting at each other, taking in the changes. Everything that Iwaizumi had ever thought of saying, all the anger and pent up frustration, dispersed. Dispersed, upon looking into those hazel eyes, welling up with tears. Those familiar, yet somehow different, soft features.

 

                Surprisingly, Iwaizumi is the one who first breaks the silence. He chuckles, unaware of the tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

                “You’re paler!” he manages to get out, wiping the back of his hand under his nose and sniffling.

 

                Oikawa’s tear streaked face breaks into _that_ smile. “You’ve grown taller!”

 

                Then, suddenly, he feels his feet move on their own accord, and he’s pulling Oikawa closer, tighter. He holds him with all he has, to make up for the lost time, for the hugs he’s missed for three long years. Oikawa hesitates, before he hugs Iwaizumi back, clutching the back of his t shirt and sobbing.

 

                There it was, the sweet scent of pineapples and the ocean. Iwaizumi could breathe again.

 

               

XXX

 

 

                They ended up at a café, just by the side of the town. It was a quiet little place, and Iwaizumi was glad for its privacy. He took a tentative sip of his drink, watching Oikawa intently.

 

                The other boy was most definitely shorter than him by now, his hair more sun bleached, skin paler from the English weathers. He was stunning, to say the least, the same Oikawa who he had last seen in high school.

 

                He decided to get down to the real talk. “Oikawa, why did you leave?”

 

                The male looked at him in surprise, most likely not expecting him to be so straightforward.

 

                “I came here, to study.” He replied, somehow looking very guilty.

 

                “I can see that, but why not tell me? Do you know how worri—I was scared for you! I didn’t even know where you had gone!”

 

                Oikawa flinched slightly, set his cup on the table, and sunk into his seat. Despite his growing frustration, Iwaizumi had to admit it was cute.

 

                “I don’t know why, but I just couldn’t tell you. Or anyone.”

 

                Iwaizumi tried not to frown, but he couldn’t help it. “I still don’t understand. How did your parents…?”

 

                “I persuaded them to leave with me to come here, and they agreed.”

 

                They sat in comfortable, but tense, silence. Oikawa ran a hand through his brown locks, peeking at Iwaizumi every now and then. He notices Oikawa’s eternal impeccable choice of clothing, alien designs that it, and giggles in spite of himself. Oikawa gives him a confused look, but quickly realizes the origin of his snickering and lunges across the table to sock him on the shoulder.

 

                Their muffled giggles quickly turn into laughter, as they find other things to humor themselves with. Then, Iwaizumi leans forward to grab his hand.

 

                “Come back to Japan with me.”

 

                And just like that, the magic of the moment turns stiff. Oikawa blinked, taken back, wondering if he had heard correctly.

 

                “Please come back with me,” he tries again. Oikawa is crying again.

 

                “Iwa—Iwaizumi, I can’t,” he manages to say. “I have to finish schooling here. My family lives here now.”

 

                “But don’t you miss us? The team has missed you, the teams,” Iwaizumi doesn’t know why he’s pleading. “If you don’t go back, neither will I.”

 

                Oikawa looks up, stunned. “B- but you’re university…”

 

                “I think my best friend is more important than a university.”

 

                He lets that sink in, watching Oikawa’s face surge with expressions. The shorter male shakes his head. “Iwa, you have to go back, you studied so hard to get into the school, why waste it now? Besides, I’m sure you have to major in something later on.”

 

                “I’m taking photography and journalism, it’s not a demanding major. You only have a year left, anyways, I’ll work at some photography place, and I’ll wait for you,” Iwaizumi is terrified of his own words, he had not given this a thought before. “After that, you come back with me.”

 

                Oikawa’s eyes were filled with doubt, searching Iwaizumi’s face for any sign. “Your family, what will they think?”

 

                “Nothing. I’ll tell them I’m pursuing a dream.”

 

                Oh, and what a dream Oikawa was. He’s never fall for anyone like Iwaizumi. He‘d go for people like the foreign blonde he was with just before Iwaizumi barged back into his life.

 

                Oikawa was shaking his head, “You’re going to regret this Iwaizumi.”

 

                But he had not told him to stop and go back to Japan, so Iwaizumi was relieved.

 

                “Since when did you call me ‘Iwaizumi’?” he dared to press.

 

                Oikawa spluttered for a moment, not finding the right words to answer with. “It’s been three years, I’m not sure I can just start calling you so familiarly.”

 

                Well that hurt.

 

                “If that’s what you want, I won’t argue with you.”

 

                He is given a grimace filled smile.  

 

 

XXX

 

 

                He goes in to talk to the headmaster, later that day.

 

                The man encourages him to do a year transfer and gives him the option of attending the photography class. Of course, he is quick to agree, and walks out of the room with a cheeky grin. Oikawa is delighted by the news and grabs his sleeve.

 

                “C’mon, let me treat you to dinner!”

 

                Iwaizumi follows, and he can’t help but notice how awkward Oikawa seemed to be around him. How long would it take for the tension to ease? He hoped it was soon, he really couldn’t wait until they went back to their old routine.

               

                As he hailed a taxi, Oikawa received a call from a ‘Calvin’.

 

                “Hello?”

 

                Iwaizumi hears a voice on the other end. Oikawa laughs, then responds, “No, absolutely not! Go to _her_ dorm! NO! NOT MY BED!”

 

                Iwaizumi can only imagine what type of conversation they’re having. Oikawa seemed to care for this person, his eyes bright as they enter the cab. The brunette boy gives the driver an address and pats Iwaizumi’s hand.

               

                “No, I can’t go, sorry. I actually just met my childhood friend, earlier, and I’m taking him out for dinner…. NO, we’re _just_ _friends_ …. No….. yes?....yes, it’s Iwaizumi…”

 

                The taller boy’s eyebrows rose. Oikawa had told this ‘Calvin’ about him? Oikawa mouths a ‘sorry’ at him. He nods.

 

                “I don’t know… look, Calvin, can I call you back later?” Oikawa listens to the other end. “Okay, just don’t come back stoned, there are classes tomorrow…. Ok, I will… bye.”

 

                He hangs up, shaking his head and smiling.

 

                “Sorry, that was my roommate, he’s a bit wild,” Oikawa’s face was red with embarrassment, as if he just realized Iwaizumi heard the whole conversation.

 

                “I can tell,” he responded. “Where are we going anyways?”

 

                “It’s a surprise, don’t worry, you’re going to love it!”

 

                Dear lord.

 

                               

XXX

 

 

                With the new turn of events, Oikawa found himself waking up and stumbling over Iwaizumi’s bag. He cursed his stubbed toe, and he padded into the neatly placed kitchen. He blamed Calvin’s OCD cleaning sprees.

 

                He was mortified when he found Calvin staring at him with a mug raised to his lips. He composed himself and sat on the island seat across from him. He heard a shower running.

 

                “So, I take it that Mister Sexy in the shower is Iwaizumi?”Calvin sipped his coffee, sliding Oikawa a cup too.

 

                The question was too deep to be asked in such casualty, but Oikawa answered anyways. Calvin knew the whole situation between them.

 

                “Yep.”

 

                The blonde nodded, slowly, face passive. Then, out of nowhere, he let out a squeal.

 

                “Did somebody finally get laid?”

 

                Oikawa managed to choke and spit his coffee across the table at the same time. “CALVIN!!!”

 

                The other boy laughed out loud, clutching the edge of the table to keep himself upright.

 

                Oikawa continued. “I’ll have you know, I can have anyone I want! What do you mean by finally? I’m not a VIRGIN!”

 

                Iwaizumi’s voice drew him out of his rant. “You’re totally a virgin.”

 

                The taller male walked over to Calvin’s side and grabbed a mug. His legs looked real nice in those boxers, but Oikawa reminded himself that he was now mad at him. The two exchanged very normal “hey”s and sipped their coffee, watching Oikawa’s outraged expression.

 

                “Iwazumi! You don’t know that! Calvin, stop smirking, I can see that!” He was wiping the table of his spit coffee.

 

                Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I know you better than yourself, and I know for a fact that you haven’t even gotten a single girl, even with your popularity.”

 

                Calvin hooted, and gave him a high five. Oikawa stood, angrily.

 

                “I don’t have to deal with the both of you at 7 AM in the morning! I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me, not that I’ll answer unless it’s pleads for forgiveness.”

 

                He struts as ostentatiously as possible to the bathroom, swinging his alien –boxer- clad ass at them. He heard Calvin wolf whistle and a chuckle from Iwaizumi.

 

                He had thought that Calvin and Iwaizumi would be absolute foes, but apparently, Calvin had developed a bromance towards Iwaizumi. Oikawa could not have hated his life as much as he hated it now.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                “Just go to your classes, damn it!” Oikawa promptly shoved Calvin’s arm off his shoulder. Iwaizumi was at his left, carrying a camera and notebook for notes. He had nearly forgotten that Iwaizumi would be attending Oxford with him for the year. It sounded too good to be true.

 

                Calvin gave him a kicked puppy pout and Oikawa hastily grabbed his arm and put it back around his shoulder. Calvin let out a victorious cry. Oikawa cracked a smile.

 

                There were so many people staring at them, and Oikawa was sure it was because of Iwaizumi’s presence. Seriously, he looked great, even better than when Oikawa last saw him. It seemed as if he had continued practicing volleyball when they left high school; Oikawa remembers having to tear his eyes away from his abs last night, when they had to share a bed. Iwaizumi always had a tendency to sleep with only boxers.

 

                Calvin waved to a few people, friends most likely, and Oikawa watched how Iwaizumi’s posture eased. The university was a pretty close knit community; most of the students were chill, though there were a selected few, who everyone knew to be troublemakers.

 

                They parted ways in the hallway, and Oikawa is reluctant to let Iwaizumi out of his sight. He wants to hold his hand and whisk him away. Preferably somewhere where there were no pretty girls to attract Iwaizumi’s attention. Oikawa sighed and turned away.

 

                This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> :)


End file.
